Pizza
by FluffnGore
Summary: Lauren and Joey casually go to get pizza but can they manage to get there without revealing their feelings for each other? And will they die from awkwardness? Only one way to find out! One-Shot, Shipping suggested by Fan of the Just King, story was made up by me though. Hope you like it ;D


**this is my first One-Shot! Hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! Also if you really REALLY liked it message me to request a oneshot of your favorite Starkid ship (Harry Potter ships welcomed too). Okay well yeah hope you like it!**

It was after the second day of rehearsals for Judas Redux and Joey Richter was exhausted!

It had been a lot of work plus all the excitement had worn him out. It had been a lot of fun, seeing old friends and getting to work with them again. It made his week.

Although there was one thing that well... Its just... Its hard to be around HER for so long.

So long, without getting the chance to just talk to her and its just... It's hard to be around someone you, well, love and not know if they love you back. Her big brown eyes, her adorable pouty face. He loved every little trait she had.

But as far as knew, she didn't love him back. Joey hopped into his car.

"Joey!" Yelled Lauren as she raced toward him.

He rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to go out for pizza but Julia wont take me... And we car pooled her so I can't drive my self and, Joey. I really want pizza!" She stared into his eye. He shrugged his shoulders. Lauren looked back at the car that Julia was in

"JOEY IS TAKING ME! SEE YOU LATER!" She yelled.

She then walked to the other side of the car and jumped in.

"Wanna turn on some music?" He asked as they drove away.

It was awkward being in the silent car with someone.

"Hmm... Whatever you want..." She said slowly. Her head was leaning against the door.

"Are you falling asleep? Are you sure you don't want me to drive you back to your apartment instead.

"No..." She said poutingly "I want pizza."

He turned on the radio but then realized that he didn't remember any of the channels they got in chicago. When he hit a channel that played what he believed to be music in spanish he turned it up until it was blaring hoping it would annoy the sleeping Lauren.

"Joey..." She whined.

'WHAT?" He yelled over the loud music.

"Joey! Turn it off... Or put on NPR or something... Something quite..." She said sleepily.

"Well I don't know what station NPR is on here. Also when do I turn to get to the pizza place?" Lauren shook herself from sleep.

She looked at Joey who seemed super frustrated.

"Sorry Joey." She said

"What? Oh no I'm not mad with you or anything... Its um just this car in front of us is going to turn and he is not in the turning lane. It pisses me of a little, and I don't like not knowing the stations." He said keeping his eye on the road.

She couldn't help but stare at him... He was just so.. so.. Well she didn't quite know what he was but it was something.

"Oh, okay. umm... So... Wanna just talk?"

He turned down the radio and the silence was unbearable.

How could one car ride be this awkward?

"So rehearsal was tiring..." He said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah..." She looked out a window so that he wouldn't notice her blushing. Joey was searching for something to say...

"So um remember that time we played that game?" She laughed.

"Yes joey I remembered the one specific time we played a game."She said sarcastically.

"Oh make a turn here."

he turned the steering wheel and sighed.

"Sorry that was a stupid question." once more there was silence.

"So um what time were you thinking of?" Lauren asked trying to sound casual.

he looked at her and smiled as memories ran through his brain.

"It was during college and we were really bored so a few of us went to a nearby park and just like copied the people at the park."

It was really funny. They all had picked a random person at the park. Lauren and Joey had picked two guys who had been jogging, Brian rosenthal had picked an old man who was feeding pigeons and Darren, oh darren, had picked a squirrel.

"Oh my god! I remember that." She said her voice got airy as she drifted into her memory.

"Oh and remember how Darren ended up eating the imaginary bread brian was "feeding" the birds with?" Joey laughed

" Oh and when the joggers turned out to be gay and kissed!" said Lauren.

He blushed.

"Yeah." he said smiled

"It was really funny."

Joey looked out his window... He tried to focus on driving but all he could think about was that he was in the car with lauren driving to a restaurant, sure the restaurant was a pizza place, and sure it wasn't a date, but hey... This might be the closes they will ever get. Lauren stared at Joey. She knew what he was, he was perfect.

"Hey, um Joey... You know what's, umm, funny?" she asked

"What?" He turned at the light. "That,umm, Like we are going to a pizza place like alone. I mean normally we go with a lot of people around us but you know this time is kinda just me and you.." She blushed.

"Yeah." Joey said smiling

"Me and my friend Lauren, going out to pizza." He said somewhat to himself.

Friend... Yes they were friends... And thats all he saw in Lauren, right? Lauren wondered this as Joey pulled up to the pizza place

"Look we're here." He said unbuckling his seat belt.

"Wait! Joey can we, I just, can we talk?"

Joey's heart raced. Talk? She wanted to

"Talk"? he looked straight at her.

He could feel himself melt as he stared into her big chocolate brown eyes.

"It's just I want to tell you something..."

'Oh god I must sound like an idiot' Lauren thought to herself.

"Of course. Anything for you..." He cringed when he realized how stupid that must of sound. Lauren smiled but then felt the butterflies swarm into her stomach now.

"It's just... I.. I've been meaning to talk to you about.. Something."

Joey's eyes widened.

"Well um go ahead!" He said quickly.

His heart beat jumped as lauren tried to gather her thoughts.

"It's just..." Lauren couldn't do it! She just couldn't.

"I'm... I'm glad your back." She said smiling to cover up her sadness.

"I'm glad to be back to." He said.

"I that all?" He wa itching for more.

There was to be something more.

"Yeah.." She said.

She tried to say what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him everything but it seemed like there was a weight in her chest forcing her not to.

"Well then, Lets go eat. I'm starving." He opened his car door to get out.

Then suddenly Lauren did something she couldn't believe. She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her. His head turned as she did so and she planted her lips on Joey's smooth mouth.

Joey jerked back with surprise. Lauren saw a look in his eyes 'Oh my god I messed everything up! Oh my god he doesn't like me!' thoughts like that ran through her brain and she sat there petrified. Joey tried to say something but he was still in shock. Lauren, the Lauren just kissed him. He couldn't believe it.

Lauren unbuckled her seat belt.

"Joey! I'-I'm sorry!" She said opening her door.

She began running down the street.

"Lauren!" Joey screamed as he ran after her. She slowed down as she heard his voice. Joey saw the tears in her eyes.

"Lauren! Please wait!" He said as he came closer to her

"I'm sorry Joey! I don't know what got into me!" She cried.

"Lauren." He said trying to sooth her.

He was now standing next to her. lauren turned her head.

"Lauren look at me."

He put a hand on her face and gently turned it so that she was facing him.

" Joey I just- I just wasn't thinking! Please just-" But she was caught of as Joey's lips met hers.

A wave of happiness went through lauren as the kiss went on. She then broke away.

"Joey." She said staring into his eyes once more.

"Lauren.."

She hugged him tightly and just let her tear spill. Joey ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Joey..." She said looking at at him.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean, you, you know like me?"

He smiled "I guess it does."

They stood there just hugging as the cold outside air rushed against them.

"Joey I'm so... I don't know!" She cried.

Joey was still in shock.

"That really just happened didn't it?" He asked wanting to make sure he wasn't just crazy.

"Yeah I guess it did."

The two slowly drifted from the hug although Lauren would have been happy if they had stayed like that forever. "Joey..."

"yeah Lauren?"

"I'm hungry." Joey looked at her.

"Is food all you ever think about?" She nudged him with her elbow.

"I think about plenty of other things, like work, you, sparkles, food..."

He laughed and grabbed her hand. She felt her palm against his and felt giddy.

"Shall we go get pizza my lady?" He asked.

**"I'd like that."**


End file.
